


Peace

by Aemeth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, They both deserve this, Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemeth/pseuds/Aemeth
Summary: Daenerys and Arya find solace together.





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Season 8 who? It hurt so this shall make it a bit better :)

They would have been perfect.


End file.
